Desperately
by thatslife
Summary: A HgGeoW songfic to a bunch of songs. Hermione gives up her secret relationship with George because of her grades. Can a summer at the Burrow save them?
1. Desperatley

A/N:: This is a Hermione/George song fic to "Desperately" by Michelle Branch. I hope you like it Review please!  
  
**Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
Made me think for a moment  
  
That maybe we were meant to be  
  
Living our lives separately  
  
And it's strange that things change  
  
But not me wanting you so desperately.**  
  
Hermione used almost all of her prefect privilege telling off George Weasley. He seemed to be the one that made the most trouble out of the two twins. A few days ago, Hermione thought for a moment that George had been deliberately causing trouble. He looked so happy when she was telling him off or giving him detention. Strange things like this kept happening, especially since Ron didn't do anything to tell off his older brothers. But the strangest thing happened in mid October. Harry hinted to her to go to the 2nd floor corridor by the statue of a witch playing the violin. She did, and she found George smiling at her.  
  
**Oh why can't I ignore it?  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it' s strange that things change  
  
But not me wanting you so desperately.**  
  
Hermione had no choice but to give in. They stayed a couple in secret for a long time, acting as horribly to each other in front of Harry, Ron, Fred and anyone else. Hermione then found her grades slipping before her eyes and she put school in front of the boys. She dumped him in late May, simply telling him that they had finals and everything, then they wouldn't see each other all summer and next year George wouldn't be in Hogwarts. Hermione knew she still loved him, but there was nothing she could do.  
  
**You looked my way and said, "You frustrate me"  
  
Like you're thinking of lines and times  
  
When you and I were you and me.**  
  
George only spoke to Hermione to tease her, in trying to win her back, but it seemed nothing worked. He still hadn't told the others about Hermione and his secret, but he felt they were onto him. Hermione knew she had a week between the end of finals and summer. She knew this was her last time to make it up the George. She was nervous, though. Hermione knew he was trying to find an interest in other girls, but she could see that he wasn't successful. They had a Hogsmeade weekend the week before they left. George signed up, after seeing Hermione's name on the list. This was the only time, possibly ever that he would be able to see her without the watchful eye of his mother on them. Sure, Hermione would be at the Burrow, he would see her over the summer, but he knew his mother would never approve. There was also no way he would be able to pull off anything at their house without anyone noticing. Hermione knew this was her last chance.  
  
**We took our chance out on the street  
  
Then I missed my chance  
  
And chances are it won't be coming back to me.**  
  
Hermione had to take the compartment with George in it, because Ron, Harry, and Ginny were there and she couldn't pretend she wanted to sit anywhere else. George took a deep breath in as she sat down across for him. No one noticed they were the only two not talking. When they got into Hogsmeade, they enjoyed a full day of hanging out in the city. Hermione was also dragged into the whole day in George's company. She tried telling him several times, but when she opened her mouth to even call his name, her mouth went dry and she couldn't find her voice. He of course was doing the same. Finally, they walked down the street back to the train. Hermione stopped in the middle of the street. She wanted to do it, wanted to say, "I love you" to him, but instead, all that came out was "Have a good summer." He nodded in sad agreement.  
  
**Why can't I ignore it?  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'Cause there is something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange that things change  
  
But not me wanting you-  
  
So desperately  
  
So desperately**  
  
George and Fred celebrated that night their last night at Hogwarts forever. They dragged all their friends (The whole Gryffindor house, along with some friends' friends and people from other houses) our to the lake. Fred hired Lee Jordan to set off fireworks. The display was about to start. Hermione was lying down on the blanket she brought out. To her astonishment, George came and sat down beside her. They didn't speak a word until the fireworks started. He had only just thought of this as the right time to talk to her again.  
  
**Oh why can't I ignore it?  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it' s strange that things change  
  
But not me wanting you so desperately.**  
  
As the fireworks were up in the sky, it seemed like everyone in the whole castle came to see them. Even Dumbledore was there, but George and Hermione didn't notice this. Their faces and bodies looked like they were intently focused on the fireworks, but they didn't take in any of it. They were thinking about each other. The fireworks ended, and everyone was leaving. Hermione didn't know what to do. She rose up into a sitting position and looked around. Her eyes met George's and it was like old times again, they were absorbed in each other and finally George kissed her. It felt like they were still in February, when all of this was at its peak. "I'm sorry" Hermione whispered.  
  
**I want you so desperately  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
So desperately**  
  
George and Hermione managed to keep to themselves on the train ride home.  
  
"I don't know when I'll see you again." George said.  
  
"I'll come soon, I promise." Hermione whispered. They kissed one last time and got off the train.  
  
"Come visit the burrow soon, Ok?" George said like they were just friends in front of his mother.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." She replied. "Bye." When no one was looking, She blew him a kiss. He winked.  
  
**I want you so desperately.** 


	2. Breathe

Yes! I've decided to make another chapter, due to popular demand! Ok, It's mainly just George/Hermione fluff, but it's what happens over the summer. Ok, I'm gonna get stright to the story, thank you to the reviewers, you know who you are! It's to Michelle Branch's Breathe, which is right now my favorite song in the universe.  
  
???I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You said I've been driving you crazy  
  
And it's keeping you away.???  
  
Hermione was to stay at the Burrow for more than half the summer. Ron sent her letters saying that Harry was coming too. He wasn't the only one sending her owls, though. George sent her daily owls telling her how much he missed her. The letter the day before she left, though, made her a bit suspicious. It clearly said that he loved her so much might be obvious to the rest of the family. He said he might have to ignore her over the vacation. She of course cried her eyes out with this.  
  
The day came when Hermione was to leave. She got her muggle driver's license, so she drove there herself. By the time she got there she mulled things over in her mind so much she was angry with George now. Her emotions fluttered as she knocked on the door to the Burrow with her trunk by her side. George answered the door, looking more handsome now as he ever did. He obviously sensed she was angry because right there in the entrance hall he pulled her to him and kissed her. "I said 'maybe', remember?" He added smiling. She still frowned. It was bugging her.  
  
"Maybe we should just tell them." she whispered.  
  
"No. We can't." He said. Someone was coming. "I'm putting the letter into effect now, ok?" She was angry with him. She felt like running away from the Burrow and she hadn't even taken off her cloak yet.  
  
???So just give me one good reason.  
  
Tell me why I should stay.  
  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
  
In saying things we never meant to say???  
  
Fred poked his head in the doorway to find Hermione still wrapped in George's arms. He was about to open his mouth when George said jokingly, "May I take your coat Ms. Granger?" as he took off her coat.  
  
"Alright Hermione?" Fred said. "You're just in time. Dinner's ready." He left and they went to Dinner. Hermione felt herself being stupid. Here was her last few months to spend with her best friends and the boy she loved and she was going to let a stupid letter ruin it? This was her last chance to show George how much she loved him. She decided to take a risk and do something special for him tomorrow. She took her stuff up to Ginny's room and then went outside to play Quidditch and celebrate summer.  
  
Hermione thought about what she was going to do until she was in Ginny's room unpacking that night. Ginny decided she'd let Hermione take the whole room to herself and she'd sleep on the sofa. Someone knocked softly on the door. She couldn't say she wasn't expecting this. She was actually looking forward to It.... She held her breath and counted to ten.  
  
???and I take it just a little bit  
  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in.???  
  
"Come in." She whispered. George slipped in and closed the door behind him. Hermione was facing away from him, folding her clothes next to the bed. "I though you were going to ignore me."  
  
"Of course not." George said, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you, nothing could make me ignore you."  
  
"I love you too." She turned to face him. He was so close. Their lips touched....  
  
???If I just breathe  
  
let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is all right.  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me.  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is all right.  
  
If I just breathe.???  
  
Fred knocked on the door fifteen minutes later. "George are you in there?" He said, sounding completely surprised when George tore his lips from Hermione's and answered. He said goodnight to her. She felt a lot better now that came to visit her. Everything was looking up. Fred was the only one that was suspicious, though. That was twice he caught them together, once in the middle of a hug and once in a the middle of a rather passionate kiss that thank goodness her couldn't see. George caught on to this and called Hermione aside one day to talk to her. She said she was helping him de-gnome the garden.  
  
"I think it's time to put the letter in effect again." George said sadly.  
  
"No!" Hermione whispered. She didn't dare get any closer. She felt Fred's eyes peering out the window on them. She chucked a gnome.  
  
"Fred's onto us." George admitted. Hermione hated to admit it too.  
  
"Of course." She said sadly. George smiled sympathetically.  
  
The next few days George completely ignored her. Or rather, acted exactly like Fred did around her. No one knew about their secret. In fact, Hermione felt George was being a little too distant. He didn't talk to her at all. Something had to be done. George felt it too. He saw so many opportunities to kiss her completely pass. He didn't tell her anything about how he felt, in fact, he didn't tell her anything at all. Harry came to the Burrow. George knew that summer was slipping away- fast. He had to do something.  
  
???well it's all so over rated.  
  
In not saying how you feel.  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wondering what's real???  
  
Hermione half-expected him to come into her room every night. Sometimes he did. They would talk, or make out, or just be in each other's company. Fred caught them a few times and Hermione and George were glad he couldn't see through walls. At dinnertime, Hermione always caught George's eye, then looked away quickly, trying to see if he noticed what was going on. She was waiting for him to do something. Their plan of ignoring each other wasn't working. They were too in love.  
  
???And I give you just a little time.  
  
I wonder if you realize  
  
I've been waiting 'til I see it in you eyes???  
  
One day, however, The whole bunch of them; Ron, Fred, Harry, George, Ginny, and Hermione; were in the driveway coming back from a walk around the town. George stopped when they were about to head up the path to the house.  
  
"You guys go ahead." George said. Fred understood and for once in his life, took Ron and Ginny by the upper arms and stayed behind Harry so that he couldn't turn around. Hermione turned to George.  
  
"I reckon you're right." George said, pained. "We need to tell them."  
  
"No. Telling them would be too embarrassing. We just need to stop ignoring each other. At like we do when it's just us. They'll realize it in a second. If they ask, we'll tell them." Hermione said. George embraced her suddenly.  
  
"You're too smart." He said jokingly. They kissed and ran up to the house, holding hands.  
  
That night at dinner, George and Hermione sat next to each other. They didn't get any chance to show the family they were going out as Mr. Weasley was telling them about his day. They offered to clean up the dishes. In the kitchen, George put his hands on Hermione's waist.  
  
"This is going to work!" He said, hugging her. Fred then came into the room with a stack of dirty dishes, which he almost dropped. Knowing their plan, Hermione and George loosened their embrace. Fred smirked evilly, then piled the dishes into the sink and sat on a counter. Half of Hermione wanted to tell him, but half of her wanted to let George do the talking. The tension in the room grew to a surprising level as Fred waited for a response to his entrance.  
  
??If I just breathe  
  
let it fill the space between  
  
and I'll know everything is all right.  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is all right  
  
If I just breathe???  
  
Fred smirked. "I knew it, of course. All those midnight trips to her room, little conversations while de-gnoming the garden." George nodded solemnly. Fred interrogated George and Hermione loudly for the whole living room to hear during wizard chess. Luckily, Ron and Harry were upstairs doing homework and Ginny was the only one that heard.  
  
"I knew it during the school year. That's why I gave you my room. You two were so obvious. I'd be surprised if Ron and Harry don't know either." Hermione decided to go to bed a little after this. She kissed George on the top of his head, earning a sarcastic "Awww." from Fred. Hermione pulled on her nightclothes quickly. She was determined to be asleep or looking like it when George came in. He did come in, and she wasn't asleep. He whispered "Goodnight" to her and as soon as the door closed, she snapped her eyes open again. She heard giggling in the hall, sounding like Harry and Ron. After about an hour of mulling things over, she whispered, "I love you." And fell asleep.  
  
???So I whispered in the dark,  
  
Hoping you'll hear me.  
  
Do you hear me????  
  
The day that Hermione was to leave was approaching quickly. George came into her room the day before they were supposed to be at the train station. They sat in silence on the foot of Hermione's bed for a while.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" George finally said.  
  
"It's ok, we'll see each other on holidays, maybe I'll come to the Burrow for Christmas or Easter." Hermione said, feeling so guilty. "And I'll owl you all the time."  
  
"We can't pretend that things won't change." George said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want them to." Hermione whispered. She rested her head on his chest and soon they were fast asleep like that.  
  
??If I just breathe  
  
let it fill the space between  
  
and I'll know everything is all right.  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is all right  
  
If I just breathe???  
  
Hermione woke up with a start that morning. Judging by the sun out of her window, it was just after sunrise. 'Oh my god!' She thought, looking at George, still asleep with his legs hanging off the bed. 'I just slept with George!' another little voice in her head said, 'no you didn't. you slept next to him, but not with him.' Hermione shook her head so she could think straight. George stirred. She woke him up.  
  
"George!" She said. "George you've got to get back to your room fast. Your mom will wake up any minute."  
  
"Calm down. They'll understand." He said. "Oh no! You're leaving today!"  
  
Hermione tried not to thin about that. She tried to erase that from her memory. She moaned and buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Hermione looked up at him. "We should get going." And she started walking toward the door. George grabbed her wrist, however and swung her around.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger." He said before kissing her.  
  
She was on the Hogwarts Express in no time, looking out the window, sadder than she'd ever been in her life. She remembered when she drove to the Burrow two months before.  
  
???Everything is all right if I just breathe,  
  
Breathe.  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain.???  
  
A/N:: Like it? You better! Lol jk buh bye! 


End file.
